


Hunger

by angylinni



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needs him - needs this.  It's time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunger

She watches him, hunger coiling in her belly like a snake.  It hisses and bites, spreading hot, licking tongues through her.  The heat catches her off guard and she has to sit down, her breath coming faster.  Every part of him fascinates her.  The slick column of his neck, dappled with sweat and damp curls clinging to it, the sleekly muscled perfection of his bicep, flexing as he takes the pans from the oven.  The quiet strength of his wrist, peppered with crisp blond hair that her fingers itch to touch.  Long, thick fingers that smooth over her back in the night, banishing the nightmares.  She imagines those fingers in other places, doing other things – working the shadowed cleft between her legs, or teasing against the tips of her pebbled nipples.

Her eyes drift to his ass, the taut curve of muscle that she wants to dig her fingers into as he’s rising above her, filling her so full she can’t breathe.  The lean hips that cradle the part of him that fascinates her the most.  She’s seen it once or twice, in the arena when he was half out of his mind with fever and pain, another when he was exiting the bathroom they share, but she’s never once gotten to look her fill.  She’s felt it, more than once, pressed up against her back as they sleep, his body curled tightly around hers, protecting her from the world, but it’s not enough.  She wants to touch it, run her fingers along the thick length and watch it grow beneath her fingers.  She has no direct knowledge of sex, but Johanna has told her things, gleefully making her flush as she describes what to do with her mouth and fingers should the opportunity ever arise to make him out of his mind with want and need.

She knows he watches her too, and it makes her even hotter, the fire in her belly spreading to her hips, settling low and burning hotly.  She crosses her legs and nearly explodes as sensation ripples outward from her core.  She can’t control the small sound that escapes her lips.

He glances over his shoulder at the noise, a pan held in one hand, the other balancing the door of the oven.  “Katniss?”

Her eyes flick to his and she watches as he swallows hard.  He steps back, closing the oven door and sets the pan on the counter, his eyes never leaving hers.

They’ve been back in 12 for six months and living together for five and she’s ready – oh so ready – to take things to the next level.  Tension crackles hotly in the space between them as he leans back against the counter, big hands flexing on the edge.

Her tongue darts out, sliding slowly over the plump curve of her lower lip and he makes a noise somewhere between a growl and a moan.

The sound resonates low in her body and another small noise escapes her lips.  She’s not sure who moves first, but the next thing she knows, she’s pressed up tightly against him, his big hands on her ass, her sleek arms around his neck.  He lifts her effortlessly and her legs wind around his waist, their mouths meeting in a hot, wet kiss that burns her deep inside.  The tight coil of fire is moving, scorching along her limbs as his tongue teases against hers again and again in a frenzied dance.

Her teeth nip his lower lip as his hands slide under her ass, grinding her against him.  The hard ridge of his cock hits her just right and her head tips back, a long, low moan hissing from between her lips.

“Need…” she pants.

“You,” he finishes.

Their eyes meet once more and they stand there, wrapped so tightly in each other that they can’t tell where one starts and the other ends.  A slow smile spreads across his face.  “Upstairs?”

She nods and tries to drop her legs, but he tightens his hold on her.  “I can walk.”

He shakes his head, kneading her ass lightly.  “I want to carry you.”

Her eyes search his.  “Won’t it hurt you?”

The look he gives her makes her toes curl and her insides clench as damp heat spears between her legs.  He takes a step and she hisses as his cock brushes her clit.  His eyes probe hers.  “Did I hurt you?”

“No.”  The word escapes as a slow hiss and his smile is feral in response.  She leans closer, resting her head on his shoulder, lips nipping at the join of neck and shoulder.  Another step and she licks the spot where her lips rest.  His skin is salty sweet and his pulse leaps beneath her tongue.  Need coils hot and hard between her thighs.

“Want you…” he breathes.

“So much,” she replies, her breath skating over his skin.  Goosebumps erupt under her lips and she smiles, running her fingers lightly over his shoulder.

They make it out of the kitchen and up the stairs before Peeta leans her against the wall and kisses her again, his tongue slick and needy against her own.  The ache in her core is so intense that she’s nearly crazy with want, fingers spearing through his short hair, teeth nipping at his lower lip.

He makes that noise again and stomps down the hallway to their bedroom, bumping the door open with his ass, backing into the room.

She unwinds her legs slowly and slides down his body, her breath catching as sensation rockets through her. Her hands are at his waist, dragging up his t-shirt as he fumbles with the fastening of her pants.  She smoothes her hands up and over the heavy muscles of his chest, her tongue poking out of her mouth as she concentrates on the feel of his skin beneath her fingers.  His big hands span her hips, drawing her pants down.  She kicks them away as he tosses his shirt aside.

Their hands meet and tangle when he reaches for her shirt and she his pants.  Her laughter peals happily in the room and it makes him smile.  He hasn’t heard her laugh like that since before she was the Mockingjay.  She leans up on tiptoe to kiss him.  “It’ll be faster if we do it ourselves, yeah?”

His smile is blinding as he nods, dropping a quick kiss to the tip of her nose.  Her hands find the hem of her shirt and pull it up and over her head, swallowing hard as she sees him watching her with an intensity that sends another rush of heat through her core.

She drops the shirt to the floor, eyes fastening on his hands, her mouth going dry as his fingers work the button and zipper.  She wants him to touch her, to fill her with his long, thick fingers.  He pushes his pants down his hips and then sits down heavily on the bed to unfasten his shoes.  He rises again, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, sliding them slowly down his legs.  Her gaze drops to his cock as it springs free, hard and thick with a slight upward curve.  She curls her hand around it, velvet heat under her calluses.

“Katniss.”  Her name falls from his lips and she lifts her head, meeting his gaze.  He puts his hand on her shoulder, sliding the strap of her undershirt she’s still wearing down her arm.  His eyes drop to the soft curve of breast and taut nipple that’s exposed.  That needy sound escapes his lips again as he pulls the other strap down, the material of her undershirt bunching at her waist.  His hands ghost over her breasts, just barely touching and then down to her hips, settling heavily on them.  He lifts his gaze to hers once more, silently asking permission.  She nods, biting down on her lower lip as he pulls the undershirt and the plain cotton panties down, the tips of his thumbs brushing the soft curls shielding her sex.

His eyes are focused on her hips and she watches him as he swallows hard again.  She can see his cock twitch and feels an answering throb deep inside her body.  “I want…” His voice trails off as he lifts his gaze to hers once more.  “I want to touch you.”  His voice is low and soft and filled with such intensity that she just nods, too caught up in the sensations flooding her to speak.

He moves then, sitting heavily down on the bed, scooting back to make room for her.  He holds out his hand and she clasps it tightly, threading their fingers together.  He draws her onto the bed, rolling to his side as she lies back beside him.

Her free hand cups his cheek, her thumb tracing slowly over the outline of his lips.  His tongue darts out, swiping against the soft pad of her thumb and she moans, her legs moving restlessly on the bed.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says almost reverently as he stares down at her.

She blushes and pulls his head down to kiss him, clearly still uncomfortable with compliments.  Their lips meet and it’s a tangle of tongues and teeth, taking her breath away with the intensity.

His hand roves slowly over her body, plucking lightly at her taut nipples, drawing a slow circle on her abdomen.  He releases her hand and cups her hip, his thumb teasing against the jut of bone.  She arches up as his hand glides over her thigh, spreading her legs open wider.  Her breath hitches as his fingers slide gently over her pussy.  His eyes dart to her face and he’s concentrating so hard it makes her smile.  The love he has for her is so intense and pure; it seeps out from every pore.

“This?”  He touches her again, one strong finger pressing down on her clit.

“Yeah,” she pants, pleasure screaming through her.

Her gives her another blinding smile and bends eagerly to his task, working her gently with the pad of his thumb.  Her breathing becomes ragged as he slips one thick finger inside of her.

“More,” she pants, nails digging into his forearm, her gaze locked onto his face.

“More what?”

She grabs his shoulder, pulling him down.  “You…inside…now!”

The feral look is back and she can feel his cock swell against her thigh.  Heat spears through her, the tension in her core building.

“Are you-”

“Now, Peeta, I need you now!”

He moves over her, grimacing a bit as his legs tangle in the sheets at the foot of the bed.  Katniss spreads her legs wide as he settles between her thighs, his cock teasing against her entrance.

Leaning most of his weight on his elbows, he kisses her, another of the long, deep ones that he’s so damn good at.  Her hands skim up his sides and rest on his shoulders, nails biting lightly into the firm skin.  He reaches between their bodies and grasps his cock, brushing it against her.

She arches her hips and he slips inside.  He’s big, far bigger than his fingers were and all of a sudden she’s uncomfortably aware of how much this might hurt.

“Katniss.”  His soft voice whispering her name brings her back to the moment and she looks up, drowning in the deep blue of his eyes.  “I don’t want to hurt you,” he gasps out, sweat beading on his forehead as he fights his body’s urge to thrust home and claim her completely.

“Peeta, it’s okay,” she says softly, cupping his cheek once more.  “Once it’s gone, it won’t matter anymore.”  Johanna had told her about this too, describing the pain of her first time in vivid, graphic detail.

“But-”

She doesn’t give him a chance to speak, planting her feet firmly on the mattress and lifting her hips.  There’s a slight bit of resistance and then he’s there, hips pushing tightly against hers.

He swallows hard, eyes fluttering closed as she shifts infinitesimally, her body slowly accepting his intrusion.

“Katniss?”

She leans up to press kisses across his lips, nose, everywhere she can reach.  “Sh, I’m fine,” she says, threading her fingers through his hair.  She pulls gently and he complies instantly, dipping his head to kiss her so gently that tears come to her eyes.

He moves his hips and she gasps.  His head rears back, eyes locking onto her face.  “Did I?”

“Do it again,” she says throatily.

A tentative smile tugs at his lips and he pulls back a tiny bit and then pushes forward.

“Yeah,” she says with a guttural groan. “Like that.”

They settle into a rhythm and it’s all she can do not to scratch his back to ribbons as the friction builds.  He’s biting his lip, concentrating as he moves his hips.  Her hips rise to meet him on every thrust, her mouth open wide as she pants her pleasure with soft moans and cries.

His hips rock faster and she can feel him getting bigger inside of her body.  She’s on the edge, hanging by her fingernails when he moves just so and she flies, the tight coil of tension springing free.  It starts in her thighs, quivering as pleasure consumes her like a tidal wave, leaving no part of her body untouched.

He follows her moments later, the fluttering of her sheath around his cock too much for him to hold out against, her name falling from his lips on a harsh groan, his head dropping to her shoulder as he fights for breath.

Her hand trails lazily along his back as she slowly floats to earth.  He surrounds her and makes her feel safer than she has in a very long time.

When he finally lifts his head and meets her gaze, her world tilts.  She loves this man so much; it hurts to even think of it. 

“Hi,” he says softly.

She smiles, she can’t help it.  He’s so… Peeta.  “Hi.”

He shifts as if to roll off of her, but she grabs him, wrapping her arms around him tightly.  “No, stay.”

“I’m heavy,” he protests half-heartedly, his smile belying his words.

“You’re perfect,” she counters, matching his smile with one of her own.  She’d thought she’d known what it was like to want, to crave, but what they’d just done had shown her she’d known nothing.  Already she can feel the tension beginning to coil once more within her and she wonders if she’ll ever get enough of him, of this.  As he drops his head to kiss her once more, she hopes that answer is no.


	2. Satiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and the need isn't quite as strong, but still there. They belong to each other - body and soul.

She wakes slowly, almost like surfacing from the lake when she’s swimming.  Surrounded by warmth, she blinks her eyes open, a wide smile tugging at her lips as she feels his breath skating across her collarbone.  Heat sizzles along her nerve endings as she relives every moment of yesterday - the feel of his hands on her hips, steadying her as he thrusts hard and heavy into her body, the way he kissed her like she was the only thing keeping him alive, her body a lifeline that he never wanted to let go of.

He’s still sleeping, his face tucked into the crook of her neck, heavy arm draped across her midsection, fingers splayed wide over her hip.  She can feel the semi-hard length of his cock pressing against her thigh and she smiles.  That part of his body still fascinates her.  She rolls gently to her side, careful not to wake him just yet.  She wants time to explore his body without being observed.  He flops onto his back, mouth open on a soft snore.  Katniss leans up on an elbow and just looks, eyes drinking him in from head to toe.

His hair is tousled, mussed from sleep and sweat.  They’d made love (those words still bring a blush to her face) three times after the first time and she was still pleasantly sore between her thighs -  good sore, not something that she wants to complain about.  She lets her gaze drift slowly down, lingering on the soft swell of his lips, so gentle when they kiss her.  The hard line of his jaw, still bare of anything resembling stubble after all this time.  The prominent adam’s apple that she licked and sucked last night when he was bringing her higher than she ever thought she could go.  She wants to trace over the smooth outline of his collar bone, but it would wake him and she still has more of his body to explore.  Smooth planes of muscle make up his chest, peppered lightly with soft blonde hairs that tickle her nipples when he’s moving above her.  The line of hair that arrows down his chest in a narrow line and then flares back out again to surround the part of him that she most wants to touch.  The sunlight from the open window catches on the blond curls, turning them into strands of gleaming gold against his skin.  One hand rests lightly on his stomach and her insides quiver as she remembers just how talented those fingers are when they fill her deeply or pluck lightly at her turgid nipples.  Strong and steady, those hands keep her grounded when the nightmares attack.  They cradle her face when he kisses her, sliding through her hair to cup the back of her head, tilting it just so for his lips.

His legs are strong and heavy with muscle.  He still runs every so often, although his baking keeps him more than in shape.  She laughs softly.  Who’d ever have thought that baking was so intense, but lifting those heavy bags of flour has returned the muscle he lost in the arena and later, when the Capitol had him prisoner.  He’s not quite as big as he was, but she’ll make sure that he gets there eventually. 

Her eyes drift back to his cock, lying atop his thigh.  She wants to do all those things Johanna told her about, and more.  She moves further down the bed, curling her knees underneath her as she moves between his legs.  Reaching out with one finger, she traces the blue line of vein down the underside, inhaling sharply as he twitches beneath her questing finger.  The heavy sac of his balls intrigues her and she runs her finger lightly over the hairy skin, smiling in delight as it tightens.

He moans her name softly, his hand moving restlessly over the tight muscles of his stomach.  She freezes, eyes locked on his face until he falls back under the spell of sleep once more.  His cock is a little bigger than it was when she first touched it and it draws her hand like a moth to a flame.

Her fingers curl lightly around the thick length, marveling at the feel of velvety hardness.  Bending closer, she opens her mouth and her tongue darts out, licking at the soft skin.  It’s salty and something else, a tart brightness that explodes across her tongue.  Her smile is incredulous as she realizes it’s the mix of them, lingering after all they’d done last night.

She’s so engrossed in her explorations that she doesn’t realize that he’s awoken and is staring down at her in sleepy puzzlement.

“Katniss?”  His voice is heavy with sleep but laced with an undercurrent of the desire that sparked so hot and intense between them last night.

She looks up at him from the curtain of her hair, a fiery blush stealing over her cheeks and blooming hot and prickly across her chest.

“What’re you doing?” he asks, reaching out to cup her cheek and brush his thumb lightly over her cheekbone.

“I wanted…” she trails off, flooded with embarrassment.

He gently cups her chin, drawing her gaze back to his. “Wanted what?”

“Iwantedtotouchyou.”  The words run together and she feels tongue-tied and mortified as she kneels in between his legs, his cock growing ever bigger in her hand.

“Oh,” he says softly, a smile spreading wide over his lips. 

She uncurls her hand and sits back, hiding behind her hair again.

He shifts slightly, his thighs opening wider.  “I want you to touch me too.”

She flips her hair back out of her face.  “You do?”

He sits up and reaches for her, framing her face with his hands.  “Always,” he breathes across her lips before kissing her deeply.  She leans into the kiss, surrendering to the heady pleasure that he always inspires in her.

Her body is humming with need when he finally releases her lips and she reaches out to touch him again, sliding her fingers around the even harder and thicker length, marveling again at the incongruence of soft and hard.

He groans and lays back, watching her through slitted eyes, determined to let her explore as much as she wants without moving, even if it kills him.

“Can I…”

“Katniss, you can do whatever you want, I’m yours,” he says, gaze locking with hers.  “Body and soul.”

A slow smile tugs at her lips and she bends down again, giving the turgid skin in her hand another lick.

He inhales hard and fists his hands in the cotton sheets.  Emboldened by his response, she covers the head of his cock with her mouth, drawing it slowly into the wet heat of her mouth just as Johanna had shown her how with a banana.  Her tongue finds the slit and she teases it, heat slipping down her spine when he growls long and low, his thighs starting to quiver.  Her tongue swirls over the broad head, tracing the heavy ridges as she gives an experimental suck.  His hips jerk up off the bed, startling her and he slips from her mouth with a sharp popping sound.

Raising her startled gaze to his, she laughs, the bright sound filling the room.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, his cheeks flaming.  “Felt so good.”

Her smile turns wicked and she bends down again, trying to swallow him whole this time.  He tickles the back of her throat and she hums lightly.  She has to brace her hand on his big thigh as he jerks again, salty warmth spreading across her tongue.  Johanna had laughed and laughed when Katniss had tried to do the same thing to the banana and ended up gagging, but she’s determined this time and when she slowly pulls back up, she hollows out her cheeks and sucks as hard as she can.

His strangled moan tells her she’s doing something right and she smiles around him, humming again as she slides back down.  His hand rises from the bed and tangles gently in her hair.  She lifts her gaze to his and he removes it quickly.  Frowning, she grabs it and puts it back, lifting her mouth from him to talk.  “You can touch me.”

He smiles widely, and sits up.  “Okay, I have an idea then.  I want you to straddle me.”

She frowns at him.  “But then I won’t be able to…” she makes a vague gesture at his cock.

“Backwards.”

Her cheeks flame as she finally gets it.  “You want to…”

“Oh yeah,” he says, his voice thick and low.  It makes a rush of need spear through her, dampening her thighs.

She thinks she might die of embarrassment, but the look on his face is so hungry that she can’t help but be turned on by the thought of his mouth <em>there</em>.  Moving onto her hands and knees, she crawls over him, letting him pull her hips up towards his face.  She can feel the moist heat of his breath hovering over her most intimate spot and it makes something deep inside clench tightly.  His cock is directly in front of her face, standing straight up from its nest of soft blond curls and she lifts her hand, curling it around the base of him as she bends forward, sliding her lips over the broad head once more.

Her eyes nearly roll back into her head as he licks slowly through her folds, his tongue finding the tiny little bundle of nerves and flicking it lightly.  Her pleased moan reverberates around his cock and he jerks beneath her.  She uses just her mouth on his cock, letting her fingers play with the tight sac beneath it, gently rolling it across her palm.  For every movement she makes, there’s an answering one from him.

He’s using his fingers in cadence with his tongue and it’s all she can do to hang on and concentrate on moving her lips up and down the slick shaft.  More salt floods her tongue and she swallows hard, hearing him growl behind her.  Johanna hadn’t told her anything about this!  She can feel him thickening against her tongue and she sucks harder, moving faster.

Her release catches her by surprise, the tight coil of tension springing free, heat sizzling down her spine as wave after wave of bliss surges through her.  He’s bucking his hips beneath her, big hand splayed across her hip, holding her steady while he licks and sucks.

Her mouth is full of him, salty heat filling her as he spills deeply into her throat.  She swallows reflexively, milking him as he groans her name over and over.  When he’s finally spent, she lets him go, pressing a kiss to the head. She turns around and crawls back up to lay next to him.  As soon as her face is within reach, he slides his hand through her hair, cupping her nape to draw her closer as his lips descend on hers.  He kisses her slowly, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth.  She can taste herself on his tongue and it mingles with the remnants of him in her mouth.

He tugs her gently down so that she’s lying atop him, one arm banding behind her back, the other gently caressing her nape.   When they finally break apart to breathe, she stares into his eyes, drowning in the deep blue.

“You love me, real or not real,” he asks, his voice unsteady.

“Real,” she says softly.

The smile he gives her makes her heart soar.


End file.
